


SpUK week 2017

by CrimsonCarnations



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Cliffhangers, Hunters, M/M, Modern Royalty, Monsters, Music, Pirate England, Pirate Spain, Pirates, Punk, Punk England, Witches, punk spain
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-16 14:12:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9275603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonCarnations/pseuds/CrimsonCarnations
Summary: the same thing as the angel pair was before. Just a collection of one shots for a week.





	1. Day 1 - Music

“We met at a concert, what, 23 years ago now?” Antonio turned to Arthur and smiled, shifting and setting his guitar aside. He grabbed Arthur’s hand in his and kissed it gently. “Music has meant everything to us, our whole lives. But now that we are in the musical career, of course music means a lot more. It’s our everything now” he chuckled. 

Arthur nodded and smiled. “Yeah. Being a band for as long as we have you learn to really need music. We were only 16 years old when we met. We met at a punk rock concert and Antonio was singing and it was actually really cute” he laughed a bit. “But that was when I knew I wanted to play it. I wanted to make people react like that. And I may as well introduce myself to this cutie who was singing along. He was actually alone and so was I so we went home together.” He shrugged. 

“That’s when he found out I had been kicked out. I was not particularly accepted for being gay. But it’s okay because I’m on tv right now and I am living with and dating the most wonderful man there is. So who needs anything else” he chuckled and kissed Arthur’s cheek. 

“Stop that! We are on camera” Arthur blushed and turned to the host of the tv show, apologizing and sighing a bit. “Anyway, we were here to perform right?” He asked. “Let’s get on with the show” he chuckled and stood up, pulling Antonio to his feet and starting to dance with him. He smirked and stopped them both before picking Antonio’s guitar up and handing it to him. 

Antonio chuckled proudly and took his guitar in hand, beginning to strum it softly, watching as Arthur gave him a look and Antonio stuck his tongue out. They waited a moment before both turned and shook their heads. “Nah, play something a little louder” They said in unison before Antonio strummed the guitar and began to play their song. 

After they had finished playing and left the show, Arthur leaned back in the car and hummed. “That was good, right?” He hummed. “I really think we should do something with you being bilingual and all. Don’t you think it would be cool to have me sing in English then suddenly you burst out in spanish? I think that would be so cool.” he hummed. “Oh! That reminds me. I got contacted by a friend of mine who works at the world cup! Ya know how some artists write songs for inspiration for the players? Well we got offered to do it! We’ll get tickets to the games and we’ll get to meet the athletes. We might even convince them to let us play a bit. I know you have always wanted to play with them!” 

Antonio’s attention was on Arthur the moment he had mentioned the world cup. He had to pull the car over to listen, getting more than excited when he mentioned all of that. “Really?! Arthur that would be amazing! I could sing in spanish for that! I would love to meet them and play with them! Oh my goodness Arthur that would be so amazing! Ah I already said that. I love you so much. Thank you so so much!” Antonio hugged Arthur tightly, well as best as he could from where he was. 

“Haha, you’re ridiculous sometimes. I love you too” Arthur replied, awkwardly hugging the Spaniard in return.


	2. Day 2 - Pirates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wow. This was not the way I planned to have this go originally. But there it went.

Antonio looked up at the sky, sitting on the edge of his ship and letting out a heavy sigh. It had been a while since he had seen Arthur. As much as he hated to admit it he actually enjoyed seeing him. He grumbled in annoyance at the thought and stood up, moving towards his boat and making a few adjustments to the course. It was then that he noticed a familiar ship on the horizon and a smirk drew on his expression. He climbed up the netting and leaned back on it, looking out over the water to Arthur’s ship. 

“Morning Arturo!~” Antonio called out when the Brit was in his sights. “I hope you have had a wonderful trip since we last saw each other and I kicked your ass” 

“Ah yes, Anthony because the one time you managed to beat me you gloat about it” Arthur laughed in response and pulled out his pistol. “I sure hope you didn’t bring a sword to a gunfight, Anthony. But I have to say I am unfortunately fed up with all this fighting. So this will be our last battle.” He smirked. 

Antonio huffed and slid back down to his own deck, sitting on the edge and swinging his legs over it so he was hanging off of the side of the boat partially. “How unfortunate, Arturo. I quite enjoy these fights. I do happen to have my own pistol” he muttered, pulling out said gun. “But i would really rather not use it. I’d hate to kill you” He muttered. 

Arthur scoffed. “Oh no no no. Killing each other would be so much less entertaining. No this will be our last fight because the loser will no longer be a pirate. If I win you will surrender your boat and flag to me. You will cut your hair and move back to the land. You will never sail again” he said proudly. “I hope you don’t mind. But I’m certain I will be winning today” he responded, cocking the gun and firing it immediately, aiming it at the Spaniard’s shoulders while he sat in shock at the demands. 

Antonio gasped in pain and fell back to the deck, wincing and grabbing his shoulder. He stood again quickly. “What?! You expect me to just surrender to you! Fuck that! There is no way I am giving up my sea legs for you, bastard” He hissed. 

Arthur smirked and grabbed one of the many ropes hanging from his boat. He swung over to the deck of Antonio’s boat, cocking the gun again and shooting the second bullet into his second shoulder. “I’m sorry? Because I think you have no other choice. You’re lucky I let you live if anything” he growled. 

Antonio winced and moved back, shakily lifting up his gun and cocking it, his speed significantly slower since he couldn’t use either arm. Therefore allowing Arthur to cock the gun again, aiming it directly for Antonio this time. “I would hate to have to kill you, Anthony. But I will if you don’t drop that gun right now” he growled. 

Antonio winced again and stared down the barrel of Arthur’s gun, hesitating. This was the only life he knew. He couldn’t possibly give it up. How could he possibly give in to Arthur like this? He squeezed his eyes shut and aimed the gun up, firing to get rid of the bullet before dropping it and holding his hands up. He kept his eyes closed the entire time, not wanting to show the hurt in them from the entire thing. 

Arthur smirked and nodded, moving his gun out of the way. “Good.” He put his gun in his holster and pulling Arthur closer to him by the neck of his shirt. He pulled out his sword with his other hand and moved his hand up to pull at Antonio’s hair. He slid the blade along Antonio’s hair, dropping the length of it to the deck. He pushed him away and stepped back. “Now you should bed me to let you ride back home” He hissed. 

Antonio’s eyes finally opened and they went wide, reaching behind his head to feel his hair being gone. He blinked and wobbled, collapsing from the shove since he was shocked. He didn’t think Arthur would just cut it there. He happened to like it. He trembled and looked up at Arthur, feeling as if every being of him had been stripped. What was he supposed to do now? He had been a pirate for so long. He….He couldn’t possibly...move on like this? He was left in shock and speechless. Arthur took this the wrong way and growled. 

“Listen to me you filth. You will be swimming back to Spain at this rate. So I suggest you open that mouth of yours and put it to good use.” He snapped, crossing his arms over his chest. 

Antonio looked up at Arthur. “I...I don’t want to go” He whispered, not sure what else to say. He needed a way home. He’d never make it back by swimming. But he honestly didn’t want to go. He looked down at him “But...Please...I can’t swim that far...Arthur….Please”

Arthur smirked down at him and pressed his boot under Antonio’s chin to force him to look up at him. “I believe you address me as captain now, Anthony.” He smirked. “Try again” 

“Please, Captain”


	3. Day 3 - Kings

Antonio sighed and took in a deep breath. It had been a long time since he had spoken to Arthur. Turns out long enough for the Brit to have become the king. Of course, Antonio always knew it would happen. Arthur was a prince. He always had been. Antonio was a servant boy, well he thought he was. He shouldn’t even be friends with Arthur. But unfortunately, it was a lot more than that. Antonio had fallen in love with Arthur. They had been friends for so long. He never meant for it to happen. It just did. 

Arthur sighed as he ran his fingers through his hair. He had an appointment with an old friend. Antonio may have been a servant but he was still close. Arthur quite liked being around Antonio. He wondered what Antonio did now. Being a king he never really had time to look around so for all he knew Antonio could still work for him. He shifted in the throne and looked up at the roof, swinging his sceptre back and forth. He looked back towards the doors when they swung open and he smiled. 

Antonio bowed quickly before making his way to sit down across from the king. “Your majesty” he offered. He didn’t speak other than that, knowing that he was not supposed to speak to royalty without the permission to do so. 

“Ah, Antonio. No need for formality! You are still a friend of mine and the kingdoms. Please Please, call me Arthur.” He assured. “What was it you needed? I was told you had very urgent needs.” 

Antonio took in a deep breath. “Sir...er...Arthur...I have found out some new I never knew before and I would like to inform you of this important information. Because I think it would be beneficial to our countries” He paused, looking at Arthur, who was confused almost immediately. 

“Our countries?”

“Yes. I told you when we were young that I was an orphan, correct? I never knew who my parents were. Well I have done some research and I have found that I am the next air in line for the throne of the kingdom of Spain” Antonio explained. “My mother died when I was young and my father never paid attention to me. I must have wandered off one day and was found by the orphanage. I didn’t know my last name at the time. So she took me in. This is the story she has told me a few times. But my father is apparently very ill and therefore, since they have found me, I will be crowned. I believe we should unify the kingdoms. Spain’s economy is poor. I feel that they would do better together.”

Arthur raised his eyebrows before starting to laugh. “Ya know, you didn’t have to go finding out you were a prince to marry me” he chuckled. “I’ve loved you since we were kids Antonio” 

Antonio’s eyes went wide. “You have? I...me...too! Oh my goodness, that is amazing! Then we can unite the kingdoms and love who we have to marry to do so?” He asked. 

Arthur chuckled and nodded. “Sure. But I think you’ll have to go through with a coronation first” He teased. 

Antonio stuck out his tongue and nodded. “Of course. Then we will marry.” he smiled brightly and kissed Arthur deeply on the lips, something he has wanted to do for years.


	4. Day 4 - Hunters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh, look. A huge ass cliff hanger. I dunno if this will be continued. I dunno what this is. Yup. That's that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm behind again. But I will finish this I swear! I will finish the Angel Pair one as well.

Antonio gave a heavy huff as he jumped up onto his beautiful white horse, not having expected to leave this early. He was honestly upset that at the last minute he was forced into having a partner. He didn’t want a partner. He had been hunting for years. Ever since he had lost his father to the beasts. He paused in front of the cave he was told to meet his partner in. Why the hell were they meeting in a cave? That was his question? This was particularly suspicious. But he had been told to do it. So he may as well. He pulled out his pistol and moved into the cave, calling out for his partner. 

Arthur looked up and growled a bit. “You’re late” He growled, moving forward out of the darkness. “You should have been here twenty minutes ago.” He hissed. “I should have known a human would show up late” he huffed. 

Antonio growled and looked at Arthur. “You look pretty human yourself, ass. And I was not aware I had a time limit to be here” he snapped. 

“Ugh, you learned English in America.” Arthur turned and crossed his arms. “I won’t work with this. I am a witch, you arse” 

Antonio pouted and then let a smirk. “You’re a witch who is picky about his English.” he laughed. “Well, I am Spanish. But I was born in America. My family had to move there long ago. They are gone now. That is why we are here today. Antonio Fernandez-Carriedo, a pleasure to meet you” He held out a hand and smiled. 

Arthur paused and looked at Antonio, glaring until he heard the last part. “You...ah Arthur Kirkland.” He took his hand and then pulled it away. “Alright well, why did they send you to be my partner? Are you part of the fight? Against the beasts?” He asked. 

Antonio nodded. “I don’t care what other creatures live amongst us. But those things have to go” He muttered before looking at Arthur. “You are fighting them as well I would assume?”

Arthur gave a nod and sighed. “Alright. Well, we don’t have much time. You have a horse so they probably know you are here. Let us go” he stood next to the horse and produced an apple with his magic. He gave the apple the horse then jumped on the back, holding Antonio and nodding. “Go” 

Antonio grumbled. “You don’t have your own horse?” He muttered, watching Arthur and then turning a bit red. He faced forward and thanked genetics that it was hard to tell when he blushed. He kicked the horse slightly in the side and it began to move out of the cave again. “Look I just want to kill the beast. Then move on” 

“The beast? Do you think there is only one?” Arthur asked. 

“What? Oh no. Sorry. I know which one killed my family. I will be satisfied once I have killed that one.” Antonio replied. 

“You idiot! You can’t just kill one and let the rest go! We will lose the war that way! We need to kill them all. If you just had to kill this one beast I wouldn’t be here. We need to kill them all unless you would like to be a slave to something you can’t understand” Arthur hissed. He tightened his grip on Antonio when the Spaniard began to speed up. 

“Look. I have low hopes for winning the war anyway. I would like to spend what time I have left to myself not fighting once I have killed that one” Antonio growled in response. 

“You…” He heard something. Something stomp. After a few steps, the horse and the two on top of it fell into a large hole. With a squeal from the horse, the three landed with an oomph and three became two as the horse scurried out of the hole and took off. 

“Shite” Arthur hissed and looked down at his leg, which twisted on the way down But that wasn’t his concern. He winced as he felt a tight pain in his chest and reached up to grab at his chest. “Fuck” 

Antonio pushed himself up and coughed, looking over at the Brit and raising his eyebrows in shock as the man seemed to glow for a moment. “Arthur? What’s that?” He asked. 

“The hole we fell into has a spell on it. It..” he winced. “It’s draining my magic.” he coughed and collapsed after a few more moments, almost seeming darker than before. “Awk” He felt at his forehead. “I can’t feel anything” he whispered. 

Antonio moved towards him and touched his shoulder, looking over his face. “You look...burnt out? You look like you have a black filter over you or something.” 

Arthur hissed and winced. “I am burnt out I suppose. I feel as though I only have enough magic to keep myself alive. Like...a human” he winced and laid down. “I can’t get us out” 

Antonio looked up as even the hole seemed to get darker. “I don’t think you will have to” he gulped and looked at Arthur again. “They’re here”


End file.
